Syphony of Destruction
by TheSnowStorm
Summary: The Super Smash Bros. tournament is taken over by a bloodthirsty cult that wants nothing more than death and destruction to the world.  Mario and his allies join forces to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

The Symphony of Destruction 

A Super Smash Bros.. Story

Notes: My first fan fiction in a loooong time! I haven't write one of these babies in two years! So I decided to write another one. I'm no longer "Ice Ninja Freeze", you can simply call me "TheSnowKid". The reason I call this story "The Symphony of Destruction" because it is one of my favorite thrash metal song from the band "Megadeth" and when I saw one of the videos on the Super Smash Bros.. Brawl web site, the song played in my head for a while. You'll see me putting song titles as chapters for my fanfiction. I'm such a music fan.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Smash Bros. series. Nintendo holds t he copyright and created the series. I do not have the rights to the song "Symphony of Destruction", Megadeth does. (Listen to them if you don't, they're one of the few bands in the world that actually care about writing songs about the outside world and the world's troubles instead being whiny emo bitches like some bands). Any and all other copyrighted games, songs, T.V. shows, etc are own by the respected owners.

Rating- T for Teen (Blood, violence, strong lanuage)

Chapter 1 Just A Few Pieces To Prepare for War

"It is time that they pay the ultimate price! " A green clad cloak figure speak to a crowd of over 10,000 "people". In fact, they shouldn't be call people. More like creatures, robots, monsters, and demons. They all came to here this man speak. "For too long, they have broken the rules and pissed on the art of combat. On the battlefield they show and give mercy, they can never have the means to actually kill each other or shed blood. In fact, they treat fighting like a child, sugurcoating it. They are not warriors!"

The speak paused a bit, catching his breath. "They display their pathetic talents at this world-famous tournament, the Super Smash Bros. Brawl as they call it. Fighters from all over come to display their skills of combat for crowds of thousands of brainless fools who wasted their money for that crap! The victor of the tournament is shower with praised while the losers are still respected in loved no matter how badly they were defeated! Well, I say no more! It is time to show them the real art of war, the way combat should be!" Just about everyone in the crowd starts to scream and pump their fists in the air.

"We'll make them suffer! We shall show them gore! We shall show them violence! We shall show them the art of combat! We shall show the world what combat should be! In fact, we will make the whole wide world apart of our SubSpace battlegrounds! When the time comes, there will be no more Earth, no more Super Smash Bros., no more peaceful fighting! There will be nothing left but death and destruction!!!" The whole room epurted in a deafting roar as everyone started chanting "Death and Destruction! Death and Destruction! . . . "

The cloak figure raised his arms in the air to clam down everyone. When the noise died down, the cloak figured spoke once more. "Yes, we will rain death and destruction down upon the fighters and humans, however, we can also make them a part of our cult's army. We need more warriors to fight for me! So, I want you to go out to the world and find me the most finest, the most powerful fighters from all over! It's obvious that they'll not join easily, so break their will to the point that they'll succumb to you and fight for us! Now, let me show you something . . ."

The cloak figure floated towards the center of the room. His fellow followers' eyes followed him, wondering what he was up to. The center of the large stage started to open up and a hidden platform started to raise up from under the stage. Sitting on top of the platform were large, massive, egg-shape bombs. Next to the bombs where small robotics creatures call "R.O.Bs" (Robotic Operating Buddy) "What the hell is those things?!" One member of the cult yelled out/

"You can say, they're just the few pieces to prepare for war!" The Ancient Minster told them . . .

End of Chapter 1

Notes:

_So be it!  
Friend no more!  
Just a few pieces  
To Prepare For War!_

Like I say, it has been about two or three years since I wrote a fanfiction, so I may be a bit rusty. I'm using some items from the Super Smash Bros. Brawl updates on the official web site of Brawl and giving my mix on them. If you haven't check that site, you should honesty go so you won't be totally lost. The next chapter : Chapter 2- Play For Keeps, Play For Blood

-Written on Friday, August 31, 2007 (Wow . . . it's been ten years ago today since Princess Diana's. Such a sad event in history. Honesty, we should let her RIP or reflect on the impact she had on the world. The one thing I trippin' over is why the dudes who were chasing her weren't charged with manslaughter or anything like that [Oh wait, nevermind, as I write this, I'm watching a speical on Dateline about why the dudes wern't charged . . .It's also been two years since Hurricane Katrina as well. FEMA totally fucked things up for the folks of New Orleans. And what Bush did for them? NOTHING!!!! Bush can spend money going overseas)

Don't my me, I just wanted to talk about what's going on in the world today. A little hobby of mines . . .


	2. Chapter 2

The Symphony of Destruction

A Super Smash Bros.. Story

Notes: My first fan fiction in a loooong time! I haven't write one of these babies in two years! So I decided to write another one. I'm no longer "Ice Ninja Freeze", you can simply call me "TheSnowKid". The reason I call this story "The Symphony of Destruction" because it is one of my favorite thrash metal song from the band "Megadeth" and when I saw one of the videos on the Super Smash Bros.. Brawl web site, the song played in my head for a while. You'll see me putting song titles as chapters for my fanfiction. I'm such a music fan.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All original characters are belong to me :P

Story Notes- I'm thinking of putting in 3rd party characters in the story. Some may or maynot have any major influence towards the story. And since this is a work of ficton and I do have creative liberties, I can put whoever I want in the story, so don't be shock if I put characters like Cloud from Final Fantasy VII , Little Mac from Punch Out, or Spike from Cowboy Bebop. Remember that in Adenture Mode in Brawl that different universes and worlds are going to be affected by the Supspace Army. So I wanna put my own ideas and views. I'm also putting at least ten original charcters in this story.

Notes (Writen on Saturday, September 08, 2007) Ya check out the Super Smash Bros. Brawl website lately? The updates have been getting better and better each day, huh? Cutsome music, Adventure Mode having an actaully story for each character, a lot of great music, man, is Sarukai and Nintendo doing one hell of a job for Brawl! You folks should really check it out! Megadeth's coming to my hometown on September 18, 2007 for their "Tour of Duty" tour for their new album "United Abmnations". Sadly however, I'm a broke ass nigga so I ain't no money to see them play! Speaking of "United Abmantions", I'm using their song "Play for Blood" as the next chapter title. (To be contiuned at end of chapter).

Rating- T for Teen (Blood, violence, strong lanuage, suggestive/sexual themes. Rating might change depending how violent the story might get.)

Chapter 2 The Pre-Day Events and Commissionor Snow

It's the morning before the 3rd Super Smash Bros. Tournament. It has been well hyped for over six years since the last tournament "Super Smash Bros. Melee". From all over the Nintendo universe, people will come to test out their fighting skills to the world. Some fight for pride, other fight for the prize. But many of them fight for the thrill of the fight and really for fun. A few take the tournament seriously and devloped huge egos because of it. (Such as the likes of Bowser, Mewtwo, and Gannondorf). All in all, really, it was honesty having a good time fighting. This time however, the tournament will be huge! Over 250,000 seats were sold in less than an day! Over 95 televison and raido from around the world have come to the Brawl Arena to cover the event live. Even live web streaming was avablive for those who had pay for it. Nintendo even had pay serveal of thousands of dollars to host 3rd party fighters from Sqaure-Enix, Konami, Capcom, Namco, Rare, and other companies to fight for their tournament. That how big this tournament has gotten.

In the last two days of the free pre-tournament events, there has been concerts by big name bands and artists, a formal orescstrea concert in which they had remixed video game music (for example "Video Games Live"), a meet-and-greet with folks like Mario, Luigi, Link, Marth, Sigurd (Fire Emblem 4), Lil Mac (Punch-Out!). There was also a video game convention as well, showcasting the lastest in gaming technology and new games that were comming soon. Those with VIP passes got to see speical events and shows that the general public weren't allow to see. Those who were with the media were also treated like VIPs and got to stay at high-class 5 stars hotels and ate at excellent resturants for free.

Things would die down at nighttime however. Some Super Smashers would hit the club scene and party their ass off with the locals. Some party too hard and ended up getting too drunk to remember the night. (One time at the last tournament, Roy, Marth, and Link hit up a club and got Marth drunk. Roy and Link took the druken prince to a gay bar and left him off there while Link stole Marth's money. Marth than ended up at the apartment of a young gay couple name Hiei and Kurwama, naked, sweaty, and cover in Hiei's man-juice. Marth also discover pictures of him and those guys on the internet. Horny yaoi Fire Emblem and Yuu Yuu Hakusho fangirls were trading these pics everywhere on the web. He would have a hard time explaing that to his lover, Sheeda.).

Others would take it easy and rest at their hotels rooms. Some bored Super Smashers would pull pranks around the hotels like hiding in the showers and scaring people or stealing guests lugages and switching them around with other people. On the first night of the pre-events, Pit and Ike went on a panty raid, breaking into Samus, Peach, Zelda, Lyn and Palutena's hotel rooms and stealing thier panties and thongs. Those panties were sold on e-Bay for horny Nintendo fanboys everywhere (before Pit and Ike spent an hour sniffiing them and getting high off of those poor girl's scents . . .). Yes, things would get wild between the fighters before each tournament but it was all for fun, however. Veterans of the last two tournaments knew of these things too much.

But it was time to get serious. It was the day of the tournament. 6:30 am on the dot. Only six hours before things would get underhand. Most of the Smashers were washing up and getting dress while others were sleeping in a bit later until they had to report to the tournament commitie two hours from now. The seriously fighters were even training on the hotel's rooftop. Others were up and walking around the empty arena. One fellow, was at the ring, where everything was going to take place later. It was Mario. The plumber was training in the ring, showing off his moves to a invisable crowd. He won the first tournament almost ten years ago, but he lost his title to the young prince Marth in the Melee tournament. It was a close battle between them with both losing enegry and power, but Marth was able to get the upperhand. Mario was demtermine to reclaim his rightful prize, but was also happy to give the champiship title to a longtime friend.

In the distance, someone was watching Mario. Was it a friend? Was it a foe? It was neither. It was actually one of the member of the Super Smash Bros. Brawl Comminty. He is a young, tall, about 6'1 with a big build. His light brown eyes were behinde his metal frame eyeglasses. He kept his hair lowcut and clean, but had bad lining in his hair. He wore a plain black shirt and blue jeans. He wore a I.D. badge around his neck showing his picture and with the words "Super Smash Bros. Brawl Tournament. Event Staff: Snow.- 1st Commissioner." The guy started to walk towards the ring in a normal pace. Mario didn't see him, and kept trainning.

The guy was inches from the ring but didn't get in, just stood their, watching. Mario still haven't notice the guy and fired three large fireballs blindly towards the man. Mario stop for a breather when he saw the man pushing the fireballs away with his bare hands like it was nothing.

"Who're you?" Mario asked. The man look at Mario and smiled.

"Don't tell me you don't know who I am? I'm Commissioner Snow! We met like one the first day on the pre-tournament events! I'm running most of the events here!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! We did met the other day! What's brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check things out before we get things underhand this afternoon, Mario. This is gonna be the biggest Smash Bros. Tournament yet and I want to see if all the things my commttie set up goes on without a hitch. Besides, I like to walk around the arena and check things out down at Nintendo Village, you know? Seems like you got up and started training. No wonder you're so damn legendary."

"Yeah . . .And seems like you have big shoes to fill. You're the youngest commissioner in the history of the tournament. It's up to you to make sure that future tournaments will be as better as the last."

"Heh, heh. I guess. I mean, I got off big time by having some 3rd party fighters join this year. Tickets sales went through the roof because of that and so the the rep of this tournament! I even got ESPN and other sports media outlet to cover this! And I'm only like, 18 years old? And damn I did some big things for my first tournament at such a young age! I might as become as legendary as you!"

"Hmph! Maybe, but don't let that go to your head! You still got a long time to get up to the ranks like Link, D.K., Marth, and myself!"

"Yeah, I do. I'm young and I have to learn more from you guys and the older members of the Brawl community!"

:"Hey, if you keep up at it, you'll might become a legend through this tournament! I know you will!"

"Heh, thanks, man!"

Mario and Commissioner Snow shoke hands frimly. They may not know, but they've formed a little friendship of trust and courage. They will need both to surive the unforseen onslaught . . .

End of Chapter 2

Notes: (Cont[Writen on Saturday, September 08, 2007.) Well, yeah, that chapter sucked. Usually, my seconds chapters usually suck but I'll make up for it in Chapter 3. Commissioner Snow is one my characters I made up and I made him partly based off myself and a RPG Maker game I'm thinking of redesigning. Who is Commissioner Snow? Well, he's a young black guy who got the rights to host the Brawl tournament through some deals and excellent business ideas. Commissioner Snow is very wise, kind-hearted and respectful. He'll help out anyone in need. His weaknesses however is that he can get a little arrgorant, lose his temper quickly, and can be a bit foolish and clumsy, but means no harm. He's one of the original characters in this story that'll play a very important role in keeping order.

Man, I wish in Brawl that you can create your own character and stages. That'll be so damn cool! Uploading your own music should be an option as well, but I'll doubt that'll happen.

That Marth sleeping with Hiei and Kurama (I know I'm spelling his name wrong :P), well, I was bored and running outta ideas. It was my sad, patheic attempt to be funny. :P


	3. Chapter 3

The Symphony of Destruction

A Super Smash Bros.. Story

Rating- T for Teen (Blood, violence, strong lanuage, suggestive/sexual themes. Rating might change depending how violent the story might get.)

Disclaimer: I'm motha fuckin' poor! I don't own shit! I just own Commissionor Snow and some other original characters! I don't also own Dragon Ball or Yuu Yuu Hakusho. I'm using two of their minor characters for this chapter. (and to relive my childhood :P)  
I'm also not assocated with Megadeth, Aerosmith or any other arists, bands, or musicians. All songs, lyrics, games, products, copanies, etc. are copyrighted to their respectful owners. The solgan/catchphase "Let's Get Ready To Rumble" is copyrighted and trademarked by Mike Buffer. I have no rights to that little thing as well. (I kinda butcher it a bit since I don't know the whole thing)

Story Notes: Im adding two more original characters in this chapter! They're Gaberial Wingwroth and Anna Rosemary! Just like Snow, they originated from an RPG Maker 2003 I was working on a while back! More detail later . . .This story might also become one big major crossover fic as well with characters from different games and anime making small (and if you're lucky, major) apperances. Characters may or may not have any major influense on the story.

Chapter 3 Play For Blood

"GGGOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE!!! And welcome to the 3rd annual Super Smash Bros. Tournament!" Cry out a very happy, very upbeat Comissionor Snow with a mircophone in his hands. He was dressed a bit different than early in the morning. This time, he was wearing a plain black Polo shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. His eyes were protected from the sun with designer sunglasses. 

"I'm your host, Mr. Snow! This year's Super Smash Bros. Tournament might be our biggest yet! Hope you enjoyed the pre-tournament events such as the Gamers United Expo, The Gaming Symphony Orcestra, and the music from over thirty bands and artists! But ladies and gents, all that was just the tip of the iceburg!" He stop to catch his breath, and then contintued.

"This year, not only do we have new and veteran fighters from Nintendo, but also from Capcom, Square-Enix, Namco, Konami, E.A. Games, Rare, and so many more! The tournament don't start until another hour, so sit back, relax and enjoy hardcore sounds of one of the greatest metal bands of all time, MEGADETH!!!"

The crowd in the stands started screaming as Megadeth started playing "Hanger 18". Comissinor Snow walk off the stage and started to go towards the interior of the arena. He than started to walk to the large confress room were all of the fighters were at the movement. The room was filled of fighters and chit-chat. Some where playing cards or telling jokes, others were sleeping, or pacing around the room talking to others. Some were already in thier fighting gear, others still in their street clothes. Commissinor Snow walked in, leading himself to the front of the room. 

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!!!" Snow yelled, cupping his hands to give his voice a little more volume over the noisy place. Only a few direceted their attention to the tall black guy, but some still didn't hear him, so he shouted once more.

"MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE!!! THIS IS COMMISSONER SNOW SPEAKING!!!" By now, everyone finally stopped and gave their undivided attention to Commissoner Snow. Commissoner Snow looked around the place, and once he got everyone to look at him, he started to talk.

"Thank you. Alright, as you know, this is the third Super Smash Bros. Tournament, the one everyone hyped that this was going to be the best one, you know. Well, it is your job to give the fans what they pay for all over the world. There are some people out there who thinks this tournament is all about myself, or Nintendo, or any other gaming company. That's not the case. This tournament is really about YOUR skills and YOUR talents. Reflect on that for a movement." Snow stopped speaking a bit and everyone somewhat reflect on his opening statement. 

"This is honestly about you, not me, or the company. This is about how much skills you have, and how much you can wow the crowd. This tournament was founded because it was to reflect on YOUR history and YOUR achivements. You guys made what Nintendo and gaming history is today! And we love and respect ya for that! Clap for that! Come on, don't be shy!"

Everyone started to clap because of Snow's selfless words. His statements came from his heart. He really loved these guys and girls that much that he'll put them first before he would do himself.

"Do it for yourself, your friends, family and for the fans. As long as they're happy, you should be happy. Even if they boo you or curse you out or any other ignorant bullshit like that, you still stick your chest out with pride because you gave it your damn best! Even if you are beating to a bloody pulp, you still have pride in yourself knowing that you fought to your best! Respect yourself and your fellow fighter! Show some good sportsmanship, but also play around a bit, you know. Tanut your foe, show off a bit, as long as both of you are having some fun, it is all good. Remember, be yourself! You might never have a experince like this in your life again! " Snow finally stop talking, and everyone started to a round of appluse!

An hour later . . .

"GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE!!!" Comissionor Snow yelled into the mircophone as the crowd started to yelled, all 250,000+ of them! The arena was filled to the rem! There was no empty seats anywhere. Cameramen where inches from the ring, ready to flim the action for a live broadcast around the world and on the web. Serens and horns were sounded and people where screaming with joy, edger to get things started!

"Heh, heh! My, do we have a great treat for ya in the next three days! Three days of non-stop brawlin' action and fightin' from some of the greatest personality in the gaming world! Like I say a while back ago, not only do we have new and veteran fighters from Nintendo, but also from Sqaure-Enix, Capcom, Namco, Konami, and so many others! We're planning this like this was the very last Super Smash Bros. Tournament ever! I promise you this, you shall remember this tournament for the rest of your lives ladies and gents, and I'll bet my life on that!" Everyone in the crowd started to yell and cheer. 

Minutens laters, the opening events got underway. First was the introduction of the two guess ringside annocers. The first was the World Tournament dude from the classic anime Dragon Ball. The second annocer was Jeri, the Dark Tournament annconer from Yuu Yuu Hakusho. Than, after that, all the fighters exited from their locker rooms and walk around the feild. Most wave to their adoring fans, while others gave a stright face and followed the others. Lastly, the Super Smashers enter the ring, all 60 of them. 

"Will everyone please raise for the National Althem." Snow spoke in a soft voice (which he was losing from all the yelling.) Nearly everyone in the arena raise from their seats and place their right hand over their chest for American's althem, which was sung by Steven Tyler of Aerosmith. After Tyler's beautiful performance, Commissnor Snow sung the Black National Althem (which the lyrics he stolen from the hit TV Show "Everybody Hates Chirs"). Than, everyone went back to their locker rooms. When everything claim down, Commissnor Snow stood in the midle of the ring. 

"Now, it's time to get things! Started! You waited this long, but I ain't gonna let ya wait any longer! It is time to start THE 3rd ANNUAL SUPER SMASH BROS. TOURNAMENT!!! THE ALL-STAR BRAWL IS ON!!!!" Commissnor Snow gave it all he got as he scream into the mircophone with such enegry, such exciment! The fans in the arenas just went crazy as the tournament finally got underway.

"Seems like your folks are ready, huh?" Snow smilled as he look around the overcrowed arena. He was amped, blood rushing thoughout his body. "Well, for the thousands in attendences, for the millions watching around the world. Ladies and gentlemen . . . LET'S GET READY TO BRRRAWWWLL!!!!" The arena eurupted in cheers, whistles, sirens. It was just pure roars of joy. 

"Here's your first fight of the tournament. First hailing from GreenGreens, he may be a pink puff ball, he may be only eight inches tall, he may suck and blow however, he's one of Nintendo's legendary icons, HE IS KIRRRBY!!!"

From above the sky, a shooting sky flew. It flew wildy, uncontrollaly, with no since of direction. Everyone look up at the sky and started cheering as the star crash into the stone ring. The ring shoke, flames eurputed from the colusion. Appearing from the explosion was Kirby. Wild cheers from the fans rock the arena as Kirby looked around, a bit confused, than he collected himself.

"Now, your next fighter. Coming from the Murshroom Kingdom, he's the ultimate icon in gaming history!!! He's consider to be a king among the gaming generation, he built the house that we all know that is Nintendo! His achivements is known thoughhout the whole wide world! Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, please welcome SUPER MAAAARRIOOOOO!!!!"

"HERE WE GOOOOO!!!!"

A green pipe started to emerge from the middle of the ring and the whole arena just went wild with nothing but cheers, chaos, and screams. 250,000+ where on their feet as Mario jump out of the pipe and landed on his feet. He was bounching up and down, his fist balled up and amped, getting enegry from his loyal fans' cheers. Kirby and Mario meet face-to-face, staring each other down. Commissinor Snow looked at the combatains and smiled.

"Seems like Mario and Kirby's ready to fight. So, let's get started! This is a one-on-one fight with free-for-all rules! Anyways . . . " Snow raised his right arm in the air. "Ready . . .FIGHT!!!" Snow's arm slice though the air, singlly the fight.

Three minutens into the fight . . .

"Mario's been having the upperhand in this fight for a good two or three minutens since this fight started, but don't count Kirby out folks! Seems like he's fightin' back!" The World Tournament guy was calling the fight. Mario was getting the uppperhand in the first round. Mario kept counter and reversing Kirby's hand-to-hand combat attacks, however, Mario left himself open and was caught with Kirby's Final Cutter, slicing the plumber's overrals and lifting him about 100 feet in the air. Now Kirby's was floating lighting in the air while Mario was on a crash-course towards the ground.

"Mario better recover fast 'cause Kirby's transforming into a giant block of stone. And at this height, if Kirby does pull the move off, he'll crush Mario!" Jeri's words filled the arena. Taking the Dark Tournament's host advice, Mario regain himself and saw Kirby transforming. Mario whipped out his F.L.U.U.D and aim the hose towards the ground. When Mario reached about 10 feet, he stared to spary the hose at full blast to soften his landing. He then jump out of the path of Kirby's Stone Attack.

"Whoa! Nice recovery from Mario! Kirby seems to be a bit daze from the hard impact from so high in the air! this is Mario's chance to move in and attack!" World Tournament Dude said in exciment as he always was. Taken advantage of the situation, Mario ran in and gaving Kirby some puishing blows from his Mario's Torando. Kirby was getting hit hard from the fury of punches and was sent flying up in the air. Mario jumped in the air and stuck the pink ball-shaped body a series of Mario's Uppercuts. Coins where popping out from Mario's fist and landing on the ground. 

"Mario's making a comeback, everyone as he's giving Kirby a lot of hard jabs and uppercuts. Kirby's having a hardtime recoving from Mario's furious attack! Things are looking bad for Kirby, folks!" Jeri spoke with excimenting rasing from her voice. Kirby hit the ground hard once again and Mario just gently landed on his feet like a cat. Mario step back from Kirby, hands glowing firely red.

"What's this? Mario's hands appears to be on fire and his eyes just turned pured white. He's moving his hands back and flames are litteraly eurputing from his body and forming an aura! It's hard to tell from here, but it looks like Mario's setting up for his Final Smash!" With World Tournament Dude's words, everyone was cheering and chanting "Ma-i-ro! Ma-i-ro! Ma-i-ro!"

"Here we go, Kirby! It's a-time to end this!" Mario cupped his hands and extended his arms towards Kirby. A fireball was forming from his hands. Kirby got up and turned around, only to be caught by a large wave of burning, sorchting flames. Kirby started screaming painfully and was burnted badly. When it was over, Kirby collapsed on the ground.

"THAT'S IT!!! THAT'S IT, EVERYONE!!! THE FIGHT IS OVER!!! THE FIGHT IS OVER!!! Kirby seems not to be moving and he's not respondsive! You're winner by knocked out is MAAARRRIOOO!!!" Screamed Commissinor Snow as he raised Mario's arm up towards the sky in victory. Claps and cheers once again filled the arena as Mario was annoucned as a winner! Mario looked at Kirby's body and started to walk over towards Kirby.

"What's this? Mario, the fight's over. Kirby had enough." Snow said as he just watch Mario touch Kirby. Mario's hand and Kirby's body started to glow white. The battle scars from Kirby was being remove and he started to regain colour in his body. When Mario stop healing Kirby, he step away. Kirby's body started moving and twitching. Than the pink ball being jump up and look a bit confused, but better. Kirby than to Mario and Mario looked at Kirby, extending a hand. Kirby extended his hand and both show good sportsmanship and shoke hands. 

". . .What good friends they are . . .such sportsmanship . . ." That what all Snow could say as he and everyone in the arena witnesses this act of kindess and respect. Everyone stand up and started claping from this moving movement as Mario raised both his and Kirby's arms in the air. 

"That was so nice of Mario to do that, huh Zelda?" Peach, princess of the Murshroom Kingdom turned to Zelda. 

"Yeah, I guess. Strange how we can show kindness after such fighting." Zelda, princess of the Hyrule Kingdom reliped. Both princesses where sitting at the "Royal Seating", which, as the name obvioulsy suggestived, was reseved for those of royality. Their match were coming much laster in the day, so they just sat around and the Royal Seating Area. "Will you show kindness to me, when we fight?" Peach asked Zelda.  
"In battle, their is no kindness, no respect. If you are soft and not battle harden, you'll surly die on the battlefield." Zelda told Peach, in a bit of a cold tone. "But you're my best friend, so I guess I'll go easy on you."

"Yeah, go easy on me, huh? All because of the soft, innocent princess. You know what happen when you underestimate your eneimes."

"Yeah, I know . . .what the hell is going on? Why's that airship flying so low?" Zelda looked in the sky, spotting a large flying battle airship in the sky. 

Back in the ring, their was confusion. "What the hell is that . . . a battleship? Eh, ladies and gent, must be a U.S. millitary Air Force airship testing, nothing to worry about. This isn't a part of the show." Commissinor Snow try to claim down the fear-stucked people in the arena, dispite the fact that he was showing fear as well. Mario and Kirby looked at each other as well. They wasn't in fear, but deep down, they knew something was up. 

"I don't know who to explain this, but I can sense some evil things going down. Do you?" Kirby finally say something to Mario, after a couple minstens of slience."

"Yeah, I do"  
"Don't be alarm or anything, Mario, but I think this is Metaknight's airship. I can tell just by the design and I have a few battles with him on that ship as well. "

In my many years of hosting the Worl Martail Arts Turnament, I never seen nothing like this, but compare to that oen tournament where one of the fighters went crazy and started killing everyone in the arena with some type of energy blast, this isn't really nothing, but I kinda scare." The World Tournament guy told Jeri, who was in a bit of a shock as well.

"Hmph. This isn't anything as well. There is a reason why our tournament is call The Dark Tournament. Killing is allow in our tournamnet and a lot of other unusual crap goes down in the underworld. This isn't nothing. "

The skies turned blood-red and everyone in the arena started to mummer ans grasph in shock and fear as the battleship hover above the ring. The belly of the airship opened up and purple gasious smoke started to rain down in the ring. The gases started to form a soild, android-like being. The beings were small, robotic, with large, souless eyes and a big mouth. The body was unusually engined with square-like figures. Their hands and arms where block-like with no fingers. 

In the Royal Section, Zelda and Peach were in fear, but tried to stay claim. 

"Guess they wanna fight, huh? Let's help Mario and Kirby out, Peach."

"You read my mind, huh? Alright." Zelda teleported to the ring while Peach jumped out of the window and floated down gracefully. Mario and Kirby looked aat the royal princesses. Everyone started to cheer. 

"You ladies should really stand back. We can take care of ourselves. Besides Zelda, Link would kill me if I get you hurt or anything.' Mario told the princesess.

"Remind me Mario, who was the one who needed saving after Bowser attacked and held you hotage a year back? Was it I that came in save you and Luigi?"

"Link knows I can defend myself if the need arise. I even took out Gannondorf once before in the past."

"Guess it's settle huh?" Mario looked at Peach, Zelda, and Kirby. "Alright! Lets give these guys a fight!" Mario cleched his fist and was about to move in, until a cloacked figure came out of the airship and floated down near the arena. The cloacked man looked at Mario and the rest of his friends. No words were exchanged, just a stare-down. The cloacked figure turn his attention to Metaknight's airship. He silently extended his right arm towards the airship, the arm giving off a strange aura. 

"What the hell are you doing? You wanna fight, come down and fight us!" Mario yelled. The cloacked being didn't say anything. He was still looking at the airship and the aura around his arm grew stronger.

"Everyone! I don't know what's going on, but I don't like the looks of things. Get out of the arena and leave now! Follow the sercituy guards direction and you'll be safe!" Comissionor Snow told everyone. He didn't had to do that since people where already leaving, some however stay to see what who happen next.

The cloacked figure started to shake and move his arm, focusing on the airship. Out of the belly of the ship came out an oversized egg-shape object. The being then focus on moving the object towards the middle of the ring where Mario and co. where at. When they say the object crashing down their them, Mairo, Kirby, Zelda, and Peach ran out the way. 

"Who are you? ANWSER US, NOW!!!" Zelda yelled, her voice grew in both angry and fear. The cloack man turned towards the crowd. An explosion rang out, part of the arena was ripped apart, and chaos and confusing spreaded everywhere.

"Shit! OH MY GOD!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! THAT WAS INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU FUCKIN' KILLED, YOU BASTARD!!!" Snow screamed at the man. The man looked at Snow, than turned his direction towards another arena and another explosion ran out. The chaos just kept raising. Mario, Snow and their friends where stunned. The angry in Snow started to grow. Watching innocent people being killed was just so wrong to him. He arranged his tournament to be the best, but now, it was being hijacked by this strange beings.

"YOU . . . YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Snow reached inside of his shirt and pulled out a black, .45 calibur semi-automatic handgun. He aimed the gun at the being and started firing 18 rounds, empting the clip. The bullets were speeding towards the cloacked man, but he stand still. He extened his arm out once again, his hand started to glow. The bullets glow as well, and the bullets stopped in midair and fell to the ground. Snow had a "WHAT THE . . ." expression on his face as the bullets fell to the ground.

"What the hell? This is all too much! The Commissinor pulls out a gun, start shooting at this bastard and he used some sort of magic to stop the bullets!" Peach said to Mario. 

"What the hell are you? Why are you doing this?!" Zelda ask the cloacked figure. He turned to everyone in the ring. 

"All you need to know right now is this: I am the Ancient Minster. I am the leader of an underground cult call "Syphony of Destruction". I don't play for keeps! I don't play for your soul! I play for blood!" As the being revealed himself as teh Ancient Minster, he turned towards the egg-shaped object . Two R.O.Bs was working on the object, connecting themselves unto the uncanny item. When the R.O.Bs where finished, they backed off. The object opened it shell, inside was a clear orb with wires and an enegry field. At the bottom of the orb was a LSD screen with the numbers "10:00" and counting. 

"Oh my . . ." Snow couldn't finish his sentance as he subbcumb to his fears. 

"I'm gonna take care of the bomb! You guys try to take out that bastard! Capture him! Kill him! I don't care! He caused a lot of damage and killed many innocent bystanders! Take him out!" Mario took command as he ran towards the bomb. Zelda, Peach, and Kirby turned their direction towards the Ancient Minster.

"This war is just begining. Gather your troops, form an army! Do some recuriting! Then you can try and kill me! Bye!" The Ancient Minster floated away towards Metaknigth's airship. When he enter the ship, he gunned the controlles and flew away. 

"That son-of-a . . . damn COWARD!!! I'll take you out myself!!!" Zelda was enraged! She wanted to teleport on the ship and take on the Ancient Minster herself. 

"Zelda, now it not the time to fight yet. Mario needs our help! We need to defused that bomb!" Peach turned to Zelda, collecting her thoughts and focusing on helping Mario.

"Right. Lets . . . huh, what they . . AHHH!!! HEEELP ME!!!" Zelda screamed as suddenly was captured in a oversize birdcage. 

"Zelda?! Oh my . . . AHHHHHH!!!" Peach was too captured in a cage. Mario turned around to see what was going on. "Kirby! What happen?!" Kirby didn't responded for he was frozen in fear. Mario turned to see why. A giant, mutant Piraha Plant by the name of Petey somehow enter the ring and was holding Zelda and Peach in seperate cages in each leafy hand. Mario forgot about the bomb and ran towards Petey. Petey gave a sick smiled and started to slammed the cages on the ground hard. Zelda and Peach were being smack around in their cage, screaming in pain. The force and power of Petey slamming her cage knocked Peach out as her head violently hit the top of the cage.

"BASTARD!!!" Mario hands' was on fire as he ran towards Petey. Petey gave a loud, belly-rolling twisted laugh. Petey move his arm back and swung at Mario with Zelda's cage. The weight of Zelda's cage and the strenght of Petey sent Mario flying out of the arena and into an unknown localtion.

"Fool . . . he forgot to defuse the bomb." Petey laughed again as he started slamming the princesses cages together. Zelda was screaming in so much pain as her head hit the bar, casuing her forehead to slipt open. Blood started to run down her beatiful face and into her eyes. She was enduring so much pain, she wished she was Peach, knocked out, or even she wish she was dead so the pain would stop. 

"Hey, you motha fuckin' overgrown Veuus Flytrap! Only bitches and coldless bastards assasslut women! You think you're a fuckin' big man for attacking two madiens, huh? I'm a weedkilla and its time to clean out the damn garden!! Think again!" Comissinor Snow ran towards Petey with a 13 inch silver battle knife pointng towards the plant. "AHHHHH!!!! DIE!!!" Snow gave a out a battle cried!

"NO! Stay back! He'll kill you! Go away! Save yourself!" Scream Zelda. Snow just ignore the Hyrulian princess and got preety closed to Petey. Petey laugh once more and smack Snow across his head with Zelda's cage, knocking him out. 

"NO!!! He's only a kid! He wasn't even twenty, you monster!" Zelda scream! Fed up with her yelling, Petey lefted her cage towards his face. 

"If you know what's good for you, you shut the hell up! Now, be a good little Hyrulian whore and be quite!" Petey slamed Zelda's cage hard on the ground. The force of teh slam finally knocked Zelda out. Kirby stood their, fear taken control of his thoughts and body. However, even with the fear, he wouldn't back down from the fight. He pulled out his sword he used for his Final Cutter attack the very same sword Metaknight gave him during their battle on his airship. He got in a stance and looked at Petey, Petey looked at him.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! You little bastard? You wanna fight me?! I'm fuckin' big, boy! I'll kill you with just one hit! What you gonna do, suck me up like the little fruity bastard that you are! Oh, you gotta sword, what you think you are, a knight? HA! I'm a . . . UGGH!!" Petey got sent to the air with a Final Cutter with regards by Kirby. Kirby landed on his feet while Petey landed hard on his back.

"Don't you dare toy with me! I'm not gonna stand for this, anymore! I'll save Zelda and Peach myself!" Kirby pointed the sword towards Petey, battle ready!

END OF CHAPTER 3

Off-Topic Notes/Real World/ My Thoughts . . . (Writen on Sept. 10, 2007)

I know Kirby can't talk (I think) :P I kinda think I ruined his personallity as well. Oh well, I don't like Kirby anyways :P

This chapter was originally gonna be a bit longer than it was originally was but I decide to cut out a lot of extra crap. (And I was a bit tired)

The Black National Althem, yeah, I didn't really mean to often anyone. I stole that from Everybody Hates Chirs. One epsidoe, their was a snowday, and Chirs got stuck at school. So he and his teacher did the National Althem. And since he was the only black student in the school, they even decided to do the Black National Althem. That where I got that from. 

Jeri and World Tournament Dude is a small refernce from the Shounen Jump mangas, Yuu Yuu Hakusho and Dragon Ball. They called fights from their repected manga/anime, so I decided to use them to call the Mario and Kirby fight. 

Speaking of Mario and Kirby fighting, the part when Mario is walking towards Kirby and healing him, I got that off of one of the short trailers/video on the Brawl website where Mario gives Kirby life after Kirby was turned into a lifeless thropy. (When he broke the seal from Kirby's body This was one of the rules broken stated in "This World . . . " update. 

I also decided to get a bit violent in this chapter, oh well. Oh! I also fogot to introuduce those two original character! They'll be in the next chapter. 


End file.
